


and a good morning to you too

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hella domestic, M/M, Quiet morning, but also craving and pining, just uwu, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: It's the morning after one of their gigs and Deacy is still a little sleepy and soft around the edges, he's also only wearing a robe. Roger is having feelings.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor, preslash - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 53





	and a good morning to you too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanonychus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanonychus/gifts).



> I was told cute and Deacy, I hope to deliver

Roger had just been minding his own business, siping his cuppa and listening to the gossip on the radio when Deacy arrived... like that. Freddie and Roger had been sharing a flat for a good two years at this point, even before their Queen days and it was located near Imperial. So when Deacy had complained that the tube would be closed after their latest gig, Freddie offered for him to bunk in their more conveniently located flat. Roger didn't mind, if anything this meant he could spend more time with his newest mate, but-

Well he hadn't expected the sight of a freshly showered John Deacon wear nothing but a robe. It was- It should have been no big deal, they were both men. But... it felt rather oddly intimate. Deacy's hair, much like Freddie's, was far more manageable than Brian's, more wavy than curly, but it was still distinctly not straight. And as it hung still wet, it was clearly curled compare to how he almost always wore it ironed flat. 

"Hey Roger, sleep well?"

"I-Yeah, sure did. How about you?" Roger stammered as he press the cup to his mouth even though he barely took more than a swig just to look busy. 

Deacy looked adorable and soft like this, still tired and sleepy from last night, smacking his gums and dragging his feet; like how a lover might see him. God, Roger wished he was reading a newspaper rather than just listening to the radio so he'd have some way to hide his face and fix his eyes. There were still droplets cling to Deacy's skin. He seemed to have little bit less body hair than Freddie but partly because his hair was also a far lighter shade of brown than the singer's black. 

"Quite well thank you," Deacy answered as he made his way to the kitchen, hopefully to keep that tempting view out of Roger's sight. But he quickly came back, presumably after setting back on the kettle and putting a slice in the toaster. "I don't know why but I imagined that Freddie snored, maybe because he's always so loud on stage? Anyways, he doesn't so it was perfectly nice. Not to mention you keep your flat most wonderfully warm." 

Roger does his best to answer something about Freddie growing up in a warm climate and how they felt it was a reasonable thing to splurge on. Really he was distracted by Deacy's smile. He'd just started to notice that when Deacy smiled, really smiled from exuberant joy a small gap between front teeth was revealed and his eyes wrinkled up. It was indescribably cute and totally unfair. Was it not enough that Roger was cute, in a rather feminine way, but their bassist too? Christ. 

The robe was open and loose in the front, showing far more than a sliver of skin, almost all of his torso. Those sharp collar bones that are begging to just be bitten to say nothing of that creamy fine skin that must take to marks as peaches take bruises. The robe was gaping a little at the sides and so Roger could just see the edge of dusky nipple. And once breaky was ready Deacy sat across from him with just a cuppa, and some toast with butter, the robe opened up even further. It revealed a tantalizing, delicious trail of hair that was sure to lead to- 

Roger did his best to look away as he turned down the radio before deciding fuck it and completely turning it off. "You could have left it, if that's what you do in the morning," Deacy demurred politely as the guest.

Roger shrugged as he could feel his ears heat up, "Fred tells me you like to read the paper in the morning." He points his chin to the folded up paper he'd gone out to buy with his pack of smokes.

"I was sure he'd have something to say about that." John sighed before thanking Roger and picking it up. Of course Freddie had something to say about it. Their singer didn't even have any interest in following the news but at least he found Roger's listening to it on the radio understandable, newspapers were just so old-fashion. Between his tendency to read newspapers and do numbers, Freddie would tease what an old soul they let into the band even if Deacy could spend half the night dancing away in the discos. But Roger could attest from the sight he was now witness to, that Deacy was perfectly young looking-

No, not thinking about it. But Christ, even his hands around their thrifted china looked huge, large and- 

Anyways Roger blinked as he tried focused on something else, anything else. "Is that all you're having for breakfast? It's rather plain, we do have jams."

Deacy just blinks adorably, the morning sun shining through the window behind him and lighting up his hair like an actual to fucking God angel, holy shit what is the universe against him? "I prefer my breakfast salty rather than sweet. Just cheese on top usually."

"I'll remember that," Roger vows. Deacy blushes clearly pleased as he hides himself behind his newspaper, the newspaper Rog went out to buy, just for him.


End file.
